Super Junior D
center|650px Super Junior D&E *'Nombre:' **Super Junior-D&E (Internacional) **슈퍼주니어-동해&은혁 (syupeojunieo-donghae&eunhyeog) en Corea **スーパージュニア・ディー アンド イー (Sūpājunia dī Ando ī) en Japón **'¿Por Qué ´D&E´?:' Son las iniciales de los nombres de los integrantes Donghae y Eunhyuk. *'Nombre Alternativo:' Super Junior-Donghae & Eunhyuk / D&E / Donghae & Eunhyuk *'Origen:' Corea Del Sur *'Número de Integrantes': 2 chicos *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 16 de Diciembre del 2011 **'En Japón:' 04 de Abril del 2012 *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''E.L.F (Ever Lasting Friends) *'Color Oficial:' Azul Zafiro Perlado *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). ***'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ **Avex Group (Japón). Sub unidad de Super Junior Carrera '2011: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Oppa, Oppa El 9 de Diciembre de 2011 SM Entertainment anunció que Donghae y Eunhyuk de Super Junior lanzarían un single digital llamado "떴다 오빠 (Oppa, Oppa)", traducido literalmente como "Oppa Has Arrived", el cual sería promovido en los shows musicales coreanos. La canción ya había sido presentada un mes antes durante el Super Show 4 en Seúl y precisamente fue después de ver su gran rendimiento que la agencia decidió formar la subunidad como regalo de fin de año para los fans. El 16 de Diciembre de 2011 se lanzó el single a través de diferentes portales coreanos de música, el cual incluía 2 canciones y también se dio a conocer el vídeo musical. Además ese mismo día Donghae y Eunhyuk tuvieron su primera presentación oficial como subunidad en el show musical Music Bank. Un segundo vídeo de la canción fue lanzado el 21 de diciembre de 2011, del cual se dio a conocer que había sido editado y dirigido por Shindong. '2012: Versión japonesa de 'Oppa Oppa' y Nueva Canción 'Oh No' El 20 de Marzo de 2012 se liberó la versión corta del vídeo musical de la versión japonesa de "Oppa Oppa" y el 4 de Abril se lanzó oficialmente este single que sería el primero en Japón, el cual se posicionó #2 tanto en el ranking diario como en el semanal de singles Oricon registrando 42,114 copias vendidas en el primer día y 68,475 al finalizar la primera semana. El 11 de Abril llevaron a cabo un fanmeeting para promocionar este nuevo single. En Mayo de 2012 durante el Super Show 4 en Tokyo presentaron una nueva canción llamada "Oh No", la cual solo ha sido incluida en el DVD oficial de este Super Show. '''2013: Nuevos Sencillo Japoneses 'I Wanna Dance' y 'Still You' Durante los primeros meses del 2013 en las promociones del álbum "Break Down" de Super Junior M, Donghae & Eunhyuk presentaron una nueva canción llamada "Hello". El 23 de Mayo de 2013 liberaron la versión corta de un nuevo vídeo musical titulado "I Wanna Dance", canción que hace parte de su segundo single japonés que lanzaron oficialmente el 19 de Junio de 2013, el cual se posicionó #3 en el ranking semanal de singles Oricon registrando 54,220 copias vendidas en la primera semana. Además también fue lanzado en Corea el 10 de Julio. El single contiene una canción llamada "Love That I Need" en la cual participa su compañero Henry Lau. El 16 de Diciembre de 2013 fue liberado el vídeo musical de la canción "아직도 난 (Still You)" el cual fue lanzado oficialmente como single digital el 18 de diciembre. Esta canción muestra un estilo suave y relajante, muy diferente a lo que habían realizado anteriormente. Fue presentada en los conciertos de Super Junior realizados el 28 y 29 de Diciembre durante la serie de conciertos "SMTOWN WEEK". '2014: Primer Álbum Japones 'Ride Me El 26 de Febrero de 2014 lanzaron su primer álbum japonés titulado “Ride Me”, el cual se posicionó #3 en el ranking diario de Oricon el día del lanzamiento y #1 en su segundo día, registrando un total de 32,752 copias vendidas entre los dos días. El 4 de Marzo inició su primera gira japonesa denominada ''"SUPER JUNIOR D&E THE 1st JAPAN TOUR 2014", la cual incluyó 8 ciudades con un total de 22 presentaciones. La gira se llevó a cabo hasta el 10 de Mayo. El 6 de Agosto lanzaron su tercer single japonés titulado "Skeleton". 2015: Primer álbum en Corea 'The Beat Goes On', Álbum repackaged 'The Beat Goes On - Special Edition', mini-álbum japones 'Present', single 'Let's Get It On' y servicio militar. El 2 de marzo, se lanzó el teaser de la canción promocional del primer álbum coreano de estudio de la sub-unidad, "The Beat Goes On", cuya canción promocional es "Growing Pains", compuesta por Donghae. El 5 de marzo realizaron un Showcase a ocasión del lanzamiento. La versión digital salió el 6 de marzo a las 00:00 horas (junto con el MV), mientras que el álbum físico el 9 de marzo. Los teasers promocionales fueron lanzados el 2 y 3 de marzo. La versión Special Edition incluye 6 canciones más de las cuales dos fueron sus sencillos lanzado anteriormente "Oppa Oppa (2011) y Still You (2013) " y, las otras cuatro, la versión coreana, lanzadas anteriormente en japones, de "Motorcycle,1+1=LOVE,Love That I Need (feat. Henry) y I Wanna Dance", y fue lanzada en versión digital el 23 de marzo a la 1p.m., tanto en el sitio de música chino Baidu como en portales coreanos (MelOn y Genie). El 20 de enero de 2015 salió a la venta el DVD & Blue-Ray Super Junior D&E The 1st Japan Tour, llegando al primer lugar en ventas de la lista diaria de Oricon. El mismo día, salieron a la venta las entradas para Super Junior D&E The 2nd Japan Tour, logrando nuevamente un sold out en minutos. La primera parada del tour será en Saitama, Japón el 3 de abril del 2015 y se realizará dos conciertos más el 4 y 5 del mismo mes, abarcando esta vez cuatro ciudades: Osaka (9, 10, 11 de abril), Nagoya (18 y 19 de abril) y Fukuoka (22 y 23 de abril). El tour tendrá dos paradas fuera de Japón y será en China, el 20 de junio en Hong Kong y el 27 de junio en Shanghái El siguiente mini álbum de estudio de la sub-unidad, "Present", será lanzado el 1.º de abril del 2015. El mini álbum consiste en 8 canciones y la canción promocional será Saturday Night. La versión corta del MV Saturday Night fue lanzada el 14 de marzo a las 4.p.m (hora Japón) junto con el Highlight Medley del mismo álbum. Para el mes de septiembre la SM lanzo el comunicado oficial con las fechas oficiales del enlistamiento de ambos miembros, junto con la de su compañero de grupo Choi Si Won y compañero de agencia Max ChangMin de TVXQ. Al dúo les corresponde las fechas de Eunhyuk el 13 de octubre del 2015 y el de Donghae el 15 de octubre dos días después que su compañero y, ademas el dia de su cumpleaños 30 (en Corea). Un mes antes de su enlistamiento liberaron su ultimo single en Japon "Let's Get It On" el 30 de septiembre junto a su video, que contó con la participación de la modelo alemana Stefanie Michova. Ambos actualmente están cumpliendo con el servicio militar obligatorio Eunhyuk como soldado activo y Donghae como miembro de la policía. '2017: Regreso del Servicio Militar. Conciertos en Japón y Proyecto de siete meses.' Eunhyuk y Donghae fueron dados de baja de su servicio militar obligatorio el 12 de julio y el 14 de julio. Celebraron una reunión de admiradores "Hello Again" el 23 de julio en la Universidad Sejong Daeyang Hall y participaron en SM TOWN Live World Tour VI en Japón del 27 al 28 de julio. El dúo lanzará una canción japonesa cada mes a partir de noviembre de 2017 para encabezar sus lanzamientos completos del álbum en algún momento en 2018. El 14 de Noviembre de 2017 Donghae anunció a través de su cuenta personal de Instagram el regreso del dúo con un single titulado "Here We Are". En el pie de la foto se lee: "Lanzaremos el nuevo single que han estado esperando para D&E". El 28 de Noviembre salió el MV de la canción en el canal oficial de Youtube de Avex, la agencia de SJ en Japón. El 29 de noviembre lanzaron el primer sencillo japonés de la serie, titulado "Here We Are". Un mes después, el 26 de diciembre, se lanzó el segundo single japonés titulado "You don't go". '2018: Siguiendo con el Proyecto de Singles Mensuales. Tercer Álbum de Estudio Japonés Style y Conciertos en Japón. Segundo Mini-álbum ‘Bout You. ' El 31 de enero de 2018, su tercer sencillo mensual japonés titulado "If You", escrito y compuesto por Donghae. El 28 de febrero de 2018, su cuarto single mensual japonés "Circus", con la película conceptual donde Donghae y Eunhyuk se redujeron a personajes de videojuegos, jugando un juego de persecución "Circus". El 28 de marzo de 2018, su quinto single mensual japonés, titulado "Lose It". El video musical con el modelo de juguete del dúo como personajes principales, fue lanzado en 3 episodios el 28 de marzo de 2018, 30 de marzo de 2018, y 1 de abril de 2018. El 2 de abril de 2018,el video musical fue lanzado. Su sexto single mensual japonés "Can I Stay ..." fue lanzado el 25 de abril de 2018. El séptimo y ultimo single mensual japonés "Hot Babe" fue lanzado el 31 de mayo de 2018. En junio de 2018, D&E anunció que lanzaría su segundo álbum de larga duración en japonés titulado "STYLE" el 8 de agosto de 2018, que contiene las canciones mensuales que se han lanzado y también incluye nuevas canciones "Sunrise" y "Polygraph". Tras el lanzamiento del álbum, se llevará a cabo una gira nacional en Japón "Super Junior D&E Japan Tour 2018 ~ Style ~" en septiembre de 2018 a noviembre de 2018 en siete ciudades de Yokohama, Kobe, Tokio, Nagoya, Hiroshima, Fukuoka y Sapporo. El 1ero de agosto, la unidad lanzó una colorida imagen teaser y reveló que volverán con su segundo mini álbum, “Bout You”. Se lanzará el 16 de agosto a las 6 p.m. KST. Las fotos de la portada y el video musical se tomaron en Nueva York. El 6 de agosto se liberaron más teasers para el regreso de Super Junior D&E. También se ha anunciado que la canción principal ”Bout You” es una canción de género rhythmical house escrita por Donghae. El 7 y 8 de agosto Super Junior D&E ha revelado imágenes teasers de Donghae y Eunhyuk para su regreso con “Bout You”. El 10 de agosto se revelo a los fans una vista previa de su nueva canción “Bout You” y su video musical. El 13 de agosto se libero el segundo teaser y el 14 un medley para el próximo mini-álbum. El 16 de agosto a las 6 p.m. KST, se publico el nuevo mini álbum “‘Bout You” junto a la canción principal del mismo nombre. “‘Bout You” es un tema de género trap y hip hop con detalles synth-pop y sonido de flauta. Donghae y J-DUB compusieron el tema, y la letra fue escrita por Donghae, Eunhyuk, y J-DUB. La canción expresa una dulce confesión sobre el amor a primera vista. El 16 de agosto, el nuevo mini álbum de Super Junior D&E, “Bout You”, alcanzó el No. 1 en varios charts de los mejores álbumes de iTunes en todo el mundo. A partir de las 9 a.m. KST del 17 de agosto, “Bout You” había encabezado los charts de iTunes en 14 regiones diferentes, incluidas Hong Kong, Indonesia, Arabia Saudita, Malasia, Singapur, Macao, Taiwán, Argentina, México, Guatemala, Tailandia, Vietnam, los Emiratos Árabes Unidos y Filipinas. En Corea, con “‘Bout You’ se volvieron tendencia en Twitter y en el portal coreano Naver, antes del lanzamiento del mini álbum. Super Junior D&E presentará su nueva canción principal, “Bout You“, en la transmisión del 17 de agosto del “Music Bank”, junto con su canción especial “Victory”. Integrantes thumb|685px De izquierda a Derecha: 'Eunhyuk & Donghae *Eun Hyuk (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Donghae (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea 'Mini Álbum' 'Álbum Repackaged' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' DVDs Tours *'Super Junior D&E 1st Japan Tour 2014' **04 y 06 Marzo - Nagoya - Nagoya Congress Center Century Hall **08 y 09 Marzo - Osaka - Osaka International Cultural Sports Hall **12 y 13 Marzo - Hiroshima - Hiroshima Bunka Gakuen Museum **17 y 19 Marzo - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace **11 y 13 Abril - Kobe - Kobe World Memorial Hall **17 y 18 Abril - Niigata - Niigata Prefecture Hall **22 y 23 Abril - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome City Hall **28 y 29 Abril - Hokkaido - Hokkaido Welfare Pension Hall **08 y 10 Mayo - Tokyo - Nippon Budokan *'Super Junior D&E 2nd Japan Tour 2015' **03 y 05 Abril - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena **09 y 11 Abril - Osaka - Osaka Cultural Movement Museum **18 y 19 Abril - Nagoya - Nagoya Synthesis Stadium **22 y 23 Abril - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Convention Center *'Super Junior D&E 1st Asia Tour "Present" 2015' **06 y 07 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - Taiwán Hsinchuang Stadium **20 Junio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 10 **27 Junio - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage **12 Agosto - Bangkok, Thailand - Royal Paragon Hall *'SUPER JUNIOR-D&E Japan tour "STYLE" 2018' **07 Y 08 Septiembre - Yokohama **15 y 17 Septiembre''' '- '''Kobe **27 y 28 Septiembre - Tokyo **02 y 03 Octubre - Tokyo **12 y 13 Octubre - Nagoya **20 y 21 Octubre - Hiroshima **27 y 28 Octubre -'' ''Fukuoka **03 y 04 Noviembre - Sapporo *'SUPER JUNIOR-D&E CONCERT "THE D&E" 2019 **13 y 14 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **04 Mayo - Kuala Lumpur, Malasia - Stadium Malawati **25 Mayo ''- Bangkok, tailandia - ''Thunder dome **22 y 23 Junio -'' Taipei, Taiwán - ''Taiwán Hsinchuang Stadium Programas de TV *Ask Us Anything Fortune Teller (KBS, 2019). *Cheongdam Keytchen (JTBC4, 2018, Ep. 1). *Amazing Saturday (tvN, 2018). *Idol Master (KBS, 2018). *Yoo Hee Yeol Sketchbook (KBS, 2018). *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2018, Ep. 368). *Let’s Eat Dinner Together (JTBC, 2018, Ep. 79). Premios Curiosidades *En el Super Show 2 (2009) realizaron su primera presentación juntos, pero fue hasta el 2011 que se convirtieron en una subunidad oficial de Super Junior. *En 2012, durante el fanmeeting de "Oppa, Oppa" en Japón, se reveló el teaser del vídeo musical de "Opera" de Super Junior en su versión japonesa. *Donghae ha participado en la composición y escritura de las letras de "First Love", canción perteneciente a su primer single "Oppa Oppa", y de la canción "Still You". *Para la canción "Love That I Need" no solo contaron con su compañero Henry Lau en la interpretación sino que él también hizo parte de la composición y producción de la canción con su equipo de producción musical "Noize Bank". *El video de "Still You" fue grabado en Londres en Noviembre de 2013, después de cumplir con el Super Show 5 realizado en esa ciudad. *La canción “Hello” que fue incluida en el álbum 'Ride Me' en su versión japonesa ya había sido presentada anteriormente al público en versión coreana pero no había sido incluida en sus singles anteriores. *El 6 de Agosto se lanzó en Japón su tercer single llamado "Skeleton". *Son mejores amigos. Las fans los llaman "EunHae" e incluso ellos han utilizado ese seudónimo para referirse a ellos mismos. *Son muy posesivos el uno con el otro. *Una vez, Sungmin dijo en un programa que Donghae se metía secretamente en la cama de Eunhyuk abrazándolo por detrás para "despertarlo" pero cuando los demás miembros iban a verlos, los encontraban dormidos y abrazados. *En varios de sus vídeos musicales aparecen algunos de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo: **En la versión de "Oppa Oppa" dirigida por Shindong aparecen: Amber Liu de F(x), Youngsky & Peter del grupo One Way y Shin Dong. **En la versión japonesa de "Oppa Oppa" aparecen Sung Min y Shin Dong. **En el vídeo de "Motorcycle" cuentan con una aparición especial de Siwon. **En el vídeo de "Saturday Night" es Lee Teuk quien hace su aparición. *Donghae & Eunhyuk regresan con 2 nuevos álbums en este 2015: **Su primer álbum coreano titulado "The Beat Goes On" salió al mercado en formato digital el 6 de marzo, mientras que fisicamente el 9 de marzo. **Su nuevo mini álbum japonés titulado "Present" fue lanzado el 1 de abril en 3 versiones, como ya es costumbre en Japón (Versión CD+DVD, versión Only CD y versión ELF Japan). *A través de su página oficial en Japón se anunció que Donghae & Eunhyuk tendrían una nueva gira japonesa durante el 2015. Tuvieron 10 presentaciones entre el 3 y el 23 de abril. Con esta gira promocionaron el mini álbum "Present". *Adicionalmente a su gira japonesa, Super Junior D&E logró llevar a cabo por primera vez una gira asiática que incluyó presentaciones en Taipei (Taiwán), Hong Kong, Shanghai y Bangkok (Tailandia). *En Ask in a box les preguntaron que significaban el uno para el otro a lo que Eunhyuk dijo: "Él es como un espejo para mí. Cada vez que lo miro sé en lo que debo mejorar y qué corregir" en cambio Donghae dijo: "Él es como un farol. Iluminará mi camino siempre y sabré por dónde ir" *Se ha anunciado que lanzarán un último single japonés en septiembre, llamado "Let's Get It On", antes de dar su servicio militar y policial obligatorio respectivamente. *El día de su salida del servicio militar obligatorio, Eunhyuk dijo que ellos se vieron bastante durante sus vacaciones del servicio militar; así como también vieron a algunos de los otros miembros de Super Junior. *En el programa taiwanés "I Love Idols" los MC's revelaron que las historias entre ellos dos eran bastante famosas. *Donghae dijo una vez en "I Love Idols" que a causa de que casi siempre les regalan cosas o les hacen hacer actividades de pareja, muchas personas de otros países creen que son gays. *Cuando les preguntaron cuál era el mejor rasgo de Donghae, ambos dijeron que eran sus ojos. A lo que Eunhyuk agregó que a causa de su doble párpado daba la impresión de que sus ojos parecían tristes, además de ser cautivadores. *Donghae ha mencionado varias veces que la mejor parte del cuerpo de Eunhyuk son sus labios y su mandíbula. *Nunca pelean y cuando lo hacen, se disculpan mutuamente enseguida. *La mayoría de las veces siempre se los verá juntos. Ya sea por trabajo o por una salida de amigos. En el programa "Bachelor Party", KangIn dijo que ellos eran muy irritantes por siempre estar juntos. *En "I Love Idols" Donghae reveló que entró a Super Junior para conocer a Eunhyuk. Enlaces *Página Oficial Super Junior D&E *Página Oficial Super Junior D&E Japón 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial | Eunhyuk *Twitter Oficial | Donghae 'Instagram' *Instagram Oficial | Eunhyuk *Instagram Oficial | Donghae 'Weibo' *Weibo Oficial | Eunhyuk *Weibo Oficial | Donghae Galería Donghae_Eunhyuk_02.jpg Donghae_Eunhyuk_08.jpg Donghae_Eunhyuk_03.jpg Donghae_Eunhyuk_10.jpg Donghae_Eunhyuk_11.jpg Donghae_Eunhyuk_12.jpg Donghae_Eunhyuk_14.jpg Donghae_Eunhyuk_15.jpg Videografía 'Corea' SUPER JUNIOR-D&E 슈퍼주니어-D&E '떴다 오빠 (Oppa, Oppa)' MV|Oppa, Oppa Super Junior Donghae & Eunhyuk - Oppa, Oppa|Oppa, Oppa (MV by Shindong) Super Junior Donghae & Eunhyuk - Still You|Still You Super Junior D&E - Growing Pains|Growing Pains Super Junior D&E - Chok Chok Dance|Can You Feel It? SUPER JUNIOR-D&E 슈퍼주니어-D&E '머리부터 발끝까지 ('Bout you)' MV|Bout you SUPER JUNIOR-D&E 슈퍼주니어-D&E 'RUM DEE DEE' Lyric Video|RUM DEE DEE SUPER JUNIOR-D&E 슈퍼주니어-D&E '땡겨 (Danger)' MV|Danger 'Japón' Super Junior Donghae & Eunhyuk - Oppa, Oppa (Short ver.)|Oppa, Oppa (Short Ver.) MV Eunhyuk & Donghae(Super Junior) - Oppa Oppa (Japanese ver)|Oppa Oppa (Japanese full ver) Super Junior Donghae & Eunhyuk - I Wanna Dance (Short ver.)|I Wanna Dance (Short Ver.) SUPER JUNIOR D&E Motorcycle (MV)|MOTORCYCLE 【MV】Donghae - Eunhyuk Motorcycle Dance ver|Motorcycle (Dance ver.) FULL HD Super Junior Donghae & Eunhyuk - SKELETON Full PV|Skeleton (Full Ver.) Super Junior D&E Saturday Night Full MV|Saturday Night SUPER JUNIOR D&E Let's get it on Full MV|Let's get it on Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:KSubGrupo Categoría:KDebut2011 Categoría:KDuo Categoría:JSubGrupo Categoría:JDebut2012 Categoría:JDuo